Oh The Insanity
by MoonStarMax13
Summary: It's the Hetalia that we all know and love, now... some Fem! characters are added to this mix of madness. All hell with break loose. Fem!ItalyxGermany Fem!AmericaxEngland


**This story just kind of came to me, then my friend got in on it and it's all just a bunch of mad crazy weirdness. I hope you enjoy!**

"Oh Germany I am so glad you decided come and visit Italy for a change!" Italy said cheerfully as ever.

Germany felt a little bad lately about making him go all the way to his house for training and all so today he would spend the day at Italy's house.

"Well, you might as well show me what to do here," Germany said.

"You'll love it here Germany!" he skipped along.

He wondered to himself how he got to be friends with this guy, but dismissed the thought as it was incredibly strange to him.

"VENEZIANO!" a girl voice cried and then there was the girl clung onto Italy. They looked so much alike that it was almost scary, the last thing he needed was another Italy to bother him.

Italy and her jumped around excitedly then he turned to Germany, "I want you introduce you to my bestest friend! Germany!" he pointed to him.

Germany felt a little awkward, "Uhhh hello."

"And Germany," he jumped over to him, "This is Felicia my twin sister!"

Twin? Romano was of course with Spain, Italy was stuck with him, and his female counterpart is going to be stuck with him too? He cursed everything in his head until he looked at her face. She was undoubtedly beautiful and certainly caught his attention. But then it hit him "ANOTHER ITALY?" he fell over in anguish.

Felicia screamed, "Brother he scares me!" she hid behind her brother. He stood there still just happy.

"Don't worry he's just excited to meet you, "He skipped away, "Who wants some pasta?"

She skipped after him, "I do!"

Italy and Felicia walked together down a hallway.

"What are World Conferences like?" She asked.

"They are so much fun! We sit around and talk. Sometimes we fight but I try to stay out of that," Italy explained.

"Is Germany going to be there?" she had to know.

"Of course he said he might bring is twin sister too!" he opened the doors.

They stepped in and took their seats.

Germany was already there with a girl who looked so much like him. He got up and went to Felicia.

"I'm sorry if I scared you before," he said awkwardly.

She smiled, "That's okay!" she got up and hugged him, "You're not all that scary!" she let go, "What's your twins name?"

She got up on her own, "I am Monica."

"Monica!" Felicia jumped on her in a hug.

"Okay dude, sit down, time to start the conference!" America stood up and pointed to everyone.

Everyone sat and then the fighting started.

It started with why Felicia and Monica were there in the first place. Some countries like Austria, Sweden and England thought it was wrong.

Suddenly the doors were kicked in and a girl who looked like America burst in all Super-Hero like, "Hey guys! I'm back from exploring Africa!"

"Amelia!" America jumped out of the fight and went to her, "Dude OMG you're here!"

"What up bro? What did I miss?" she asked.

"Who the hell is this?" England stepped in.

"You remember my twin right she sailed off to Africa when she was little," America explained.

"Oh," England was kind of entranced by her, "My you're grown."

"I know right?" she was just as cocky as America, definitely related.

"So did you kill any lions?" America asked her excited.

"I got five! And" she pointed to the squirrel on her shoulder.

"Bloody hell!" England shouted, "That thing has antennas!"

A question mark appeared above bother the Americas, "What are you talking about? They said.

"Are you drunk again dude?" America asked.

"I'm sober as ever you idiot! Am I the only one who can see it?"

"Whatever you're on… can I try it?" Amelia teased.

"Not you too!" he walked away and sat down. He turned to look at the alien squirrel again. The Americas were talking, the squirrel glared right at him and pointed threateningly.

He shuddered, "_Dear God this is how I die!"_

Amelia looked over and saw a girl hiding under a table. She went over, "whatcha doin' under there?"

"All the people are fighting!" she was waving her white flag, "Please don't eat me!"

Amelia laughed, "That's ridiculous! Come on out!" she helped her out.

"This is absolutely perposterous!" Austria yelled, "They are not countries!"

"They are countries just as much as you are!" Germany yelled.

"Seriously dide, how is something this awesomenot a part of a country?" America pointed to his twin.

Monica looked up at Germany, "Brother I doubt he will get it."

Germany looked at his sister then to Amelia who stood there laughing then his eyes finally landed on Felicia. She sat by her brother. She looked so nervous and like she was going to run out at any moment.

Romano Italy came in, "What did I miss?"

"Brother!" Felicia jumped and clung onto him, "Austria and Sweden are scaring me! Don't let them hurt me! I just got back and I don't want to die!"

"They aren't going to hurt you," He said blankly.

"Oh Romano!" France then jumped in and clung to him, "Oh I've missed you so much.

"Get the hell off me!" Romano was squished.

"Get off my brother you meanie!" felica chopped his head.

"ahhhhh! You bitch!" france yelled.

"Oh don't kill me!" she squeaked and hid behind her brother with a white flag.

"Put that down!" Romano took the flag, "And don't hide behind me!"

Felicia ran to Germany.

"This is getting horrid." Amelia stood on the table, "Alright guys we need to start getting to the hero business!"

Then she looked at France, his eyes were up her skirt.

"What the hell!" she kicked him in the face.

"I'm srry madam, I couldn't help it!"

England then punched him, "You ought to be ashamed!"

France and England started fighting.

"Germany," Felicia said, "Is it always like this?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he sighed.

Felicia looked over to Russia who was staring at her.

"Why is he staring at me?" she asked sacredly.

Germany glanced over, "Ignore him he stares at everyone."

Monica got up, "I have to admit, its creepy enough to make me want to leave. I'll see you later brother," she walked away.

He nodded.

Felicia whimpered and looked back at Russia.

Italy was hiding with Felicia behind Germany.

"Why the hell are you here?" Germany asked.

Ii'm scared too!" he said.

Felicia was still looking at Russia, "OH MY GOD HE'S GLOWING!" she ran over and chopped him on the head then ran out as fast as possible with her brothers close behind.

"What is wrong with you?" Romano yelled, "That was Russia! He is going to kill you for that!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIIIIE!" she yelled and ran faster, soon passing a confused Monica.

"Dude," Amelia watched them speed off, "What up Russia? I like your scarf, I have one too but its RED WHITE AND BLUE!" she did a thumbs up.

"Right on!" America said happily.

"I love scarves, this one is new though," Russia said happily.

Germany was just standing there face-palming.

It's safe to say nothing got done.

**I hope you all liked this first chapter of the random drabbles! Peace out sexy readers!**


End file.
